


Not Just a Summer Fling

by shopgirl152



Series: Summer Still Rocks [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Dating, Drinking, Drunk Hookups, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Falling hard and fast, Flashback, Flings, Florabama Bar, Friendship, Hookups, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Labor Day, Labor Day Weekend, Life on the Road, Love, Love at First Sight, Romance, Summer, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Tattoos, Touring, Unplanned Pregnancy, being in a band, getting drunk, head over heels, heartbreak and loss, pensacola florida, relationships, story told in flashback, tour stop, touring musicians, twenty-one and legal, weekend love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Abby notices a tattoo on her Daddy's chest, it sparks a lot of questions. And a story. About that magical labor day weekend when Phineas and Isabella first met. A weekend that would change Phineas life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this story, oh, about two or three years ago. I wrote it over the course of a weekend, longhand, in a notebook and when I'd finished with it, I estimated that I'd spent thirty-two hours writing it. It's one of those rare stories where the writing just flows. I'm extremely proud of it and I hope you enjoy reading it.

“Daddy, what’s that?”

“Oh. This? It’s a…um…” Phineas hastily grabbed a t-shirt from the pile of clothes on the bed, pulling it on. “Nothing you need to worry about Abby.”

“But Daddy…” the little girl crawled over him, standing up and gently pulling down the shirt collar. “It’s a kiss. Over your heart. What’s it for?”

He sighed. “It’s a tattoo Abby.”

“What’s a tatwoo?”

“It’s a picture people put on their skin.”

“Can I have one?”

The red head’s eyes widened. “Not until you’re sixteen.” He paused, considering. “Maybe not even then.”

“Aww.”

Realizing this particular conversation was going to continue, Phineas pulled the shirt off, running a hand through his hair as his daughter poked at the lipstick print.

“Why do you have it?”

“Well…”

“Did it hurt?”

“It hurt a little—“

“Why do people put pictures on their skin?”

He laughed out loud. “Whoa! One question at a time!” He grabbed Abigail by the waist, tickling her. “You’re so inquisitive today!”

She shrieked with laughter, only to be released once Phineas had given her a raspberry on her stomach. “Daddy?”

“Yes Abigail?”

She climbed into his lap, curling up and snuggling against his bare chest. “Tell me the story.”

“What story?”

“The story of why you have a kiss on your heart.”

Phineas smiled, gently rubbing a hand down her back. “Well Baby Girl, it happened one summer in Florida, when your Uncle Ferb, Uncle Buford and I were on tour…”

 


	2. Chapter 2

_September 2007, Labor Day Weekend_

“Come on guys! Hurry up! We have to get this stuff unloaded before tonight!”

“Yeah yeah. Hold your horses; I’m goin as fast as I can.” Buford grunted as he set down an amp. “Remind me again why we got ridda the roadie?”

“Because Irving wasn’t very helpful. Besides, do you wanna listen to him try to sing again?”

“Good point.”

Ferb appeared from the other side of the stage, carrying two guitars along with three microphones. “Hey, where’s my drums?” The bass guitarist pointed behind him, causing the drummer to grumble in annoyance as he walked off.

“Wow Ferb. I can’t believe we’re actually playing at Florabama tonight.” Phineas grinned. “It’s the hottest bar in town!"

“Don’t forget their famous Cajun Steamed Oysters.”

“Oysters?” He blinked. “They serve oysters here too?”

“It _is_ an oyster bar.”

“Cool!” He nudged his brother. “Also, good thing we’re legal drinking age now huh?”

Ferb smirked. “Indeed.”

The red head slung an arm around his brother’s shoulders. “I tell you Bro, this is gonna be the best Labor Day Weekend ever!”

* * *

“Come on girls! Hurry up!” Isabella ran to the door of the Florabama bar, hopping on one foot while attempting to put a red flip flop on the other. “We’re going to be late!”

“Izzy, slow down. We have plenty of time,” Adyson said, walking casually behind her.

“Yeah Chief. We have…” Gretchen checked her watch. “Three minutes and eight seconds.”

“Eight seconds?!” Isabella hurriedly tugged on the other flip flop before straightening up and looking down. She adjusted the red halter top she was wearing before clearing her throat. “Remember girls; poise.”

Adyson watched her friend walk up to the bouncer before leaning over and whispering to Gretchen. “Geez. What’s with her and this band anyway?”

“She has a crush on the lead guitarist.”

“Figures. She always did have a thing for red heads.”

“And we’re in!” Isabella bounced over, carrying four red wristbands. “Here. Put these on.”

Adyson smirked as she took hers. “One way ticket to drunksville. Yesss…”

“Uh Chief? Why do you have two?” Gretchen asked.

“Because…” the other girl took the bands, tying them in her hair. “I want to look fabulous.” She giggled. “Also, this way they won’t fall off.”

“Ooo…good idea!” Adyson tied her hair back with one. “How do I look?”

“Fabulous!” Both girls spoke in unison.

Isabella motioned to the bar. “Come on girls! Let’s roll!”

* * *

Phineas pulled back the curtain, peeking out. “Wow! This place is packed! Looks like a full house tonight!”

“Yeah?” Buford brightened. “Ya know, if we play well, maybe we’ll get lucky.”

“Lucky?”

“With the ladies…” Ferb wriggled his eyebrows, growling suggestively.

“Nah. I just wanna have a good time playing music tonight.”

“Ugh. Really Dinnerbell? You don’t even want a hookup?”

“Hookup?” The red head blinked. “Uhhh…”

Buford’s jaw dropped. He turned to Ferb. “You’re right; he is hopeless.”

Phineas looked between them. “What?”

Ferb held up a finger, ready to explain, only to be interrupted by someone speaking onstage.

“And now ladies and gentlemen, appearing at the Florabama Bar for the first time tonight…Summer Still Rocks!”

The red head grinned. “That’s us! Come on!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to add this in the last chapter; the soundtrack for this story can be found here: http://8tracks.com/shopgirl152/not-just-a-summer-fling-soundtrack

“Look! There he is! Phineas Flynn, the lead singer of Summer Still Rocks!” Isabella swooned. “Isn’t he adorable?”

“Eh. He’s alright,” Adyson answered. “Personally, I’d go for the drummer.”

“Ew.”

She shrugged as the band set up and Phineas grabbed the microphone.

“Hey everyone! Thanks for coming out to see us tonight! It’s quite an honor to be here. I hope there’s plenty of oysters, because we plan on going all night!” The crowd erupted into cheers as he turned to his band mates. “Hit it guys!” The first strains of a catchy tune came on and Phineas started singing. “It’s been a long time coming since I’ve seen your face, I’ve been everywhere and back trying to replace, everything that I’ve had til my feet went numb, prayin like a fool that’s been on the run.”

_Heart’s still beating, but it’s not working  
_ _It’s like a million dollar phone that you just can’t ring  
_ _I reach out tryin to love but I feel nothing…_

He grabbed the microphone, tilting the stand forward. “Yeah my heart is numb. But with you…” Phineas tilted the microphone back up. “I feel again.”

Suddenly, he stopped. His eyes landed on a pretty girl in the crowd. Her black hair was tied back with two red drink bands and she wore a red halter top.

He couldn’t stop himself from staring as his eyes locked on hers.

“Psst! Dinnerbell! Sing the next line!” Buford hissed through gritted teeth. “Phineas!” He looked helplessly at Ferb, who motioned for them to sing the next portion.

The red head blinked, momentarily shaking himself as he grabbed the mic from the stand, walking across the stage as he sang. “I’m feeling better ever since you know me. I was a lonely soul, but that’s the old me.” He reached the stairs that lead down to the floor, quickly walking down them, never missing a beat. “It’s been a long time coming since I’ve seen your face…”

* * *

“Oh my gosh, what is he doing?” Adyson raised a brow as Phineas made his way through the crowd.

“I think he’s coming for Isabella,” Gretchen whispered back. “Didn’t you see the look that passed between them?”

“Hmph. Figures.”

“Shhh!”

The red head made his way through the crowd, looking everywhere for the girl he’d seen. Suddenly, several people parted and he saw her. He stopped directly in front of her, singing the next line. “But with you, I feel again. Yeah with you, I can feel again.”

Phineas reached out, grabbing the girl’s hand and dancing with her as he sang. “But with you…”

From up onstage, Buford and Ferb took the next line, the three alternating.

“I’m feeling better ever since you know me.”

“I feel again…”

 _“_ I was a lonely soul but that’s the old me…”

“Yeah with you…”

“I’m feeling better ever since you know me…”

“I can feel again…”

“I was a lonely soul…”

He threw his head back, letting go of her hand as he sang the next line, pleased to see her keep dancing with him. “Woo-hooo!” He handed the microphone off, letting Ferb and Buford take over as he grabbed the girl’s hand again, the two spinning and dancing around as his band mates headed toward the end of the song.

_I’m feeling better ever since you know me  
_ _I was a lonely soul but that’s the old me…_

Phineas took back the microphone, singing the last three lines. “A little wiser now from what you show me, yeah I feel again. Feel again. Woo-hoo” He broke into a grin as the crowd erupted into whoops, hollers and cheers. He placed a hand over the top of the mic as his eyes fixated on hers. “Meet me for drinks after the show?”

“Absolutely!”


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh my gosh! Did you see that?! He asked to meet me for drinks!” Isabella studied herself in the restroom mirror. “ _The_ Phineas Flynn. Of _Summer_ _Still_ _Rocks_. Asked _me_ for _drinks_!”

A toilet flushed and Adyson emerged from one of the stalls. She rolled her eyes. “We _know_ Izzy. We were standing _next_ to you. _Remember_?”

“I know. I’m sorry. It’s just—“ she let out an excited squeal. “I’m having drinks with him!” She paused, turning around and eyeing herself in the mirror. “Do I look okay?”

“You look great Izzy.” Gretchen put a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Now go get him!”

* * *

“What the heck Dinnerbell?!” Buford glared at the red head. “We lost ya for five lines and then you left _us_ to do most of the end cause you were off making googly eyes at that one chick! Ya left us hangin!”

“I know I know. It’s just…I don’t know what came over me. It’s like I saw her and something…I dunno, clicked.”

His jaw dropped and he turned to Ferb, pointing towards the red head. “Can you believe this guy? One minute he—“ Buford paused. “Wait. Does that mean he’s…?”

“Helpless? Quite the contrary.” Ferb smirked, walking over and tousling his brother’s hair affectionately. “I think our little Phineas just hit puberty.”

“Bout time. How old are ya anyway Dinnerbell? Twenty-five?”

Phineas smacked his brother’s hand away, turning to glare at the drummer. “I’m twenty-one. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to have drinks with the girl I was serenading.”

“If ya can call it that.” The red head ignored him, choosing instead to walk out the door without another word. “Was it something I said?”

Ferb rolled his eyes.

* * *

Isabella sat at the bar, nervously tugging at her halter top. “Where is he? He should be here by now.” A panicked look crossed her face. “Oh my gosh; what if he stood me up?”

“Relax Izzy.” Adyson grabbed a handful of beer nuts, popping them into her mouth. “He didn’t stand you up; he’ll be here.”

“Yeah Chief. He’s the lead guitarist of a band; he probably got held up signing autographs or something. I wouldn’t worry to much. He’ll be here.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Isabella swung around on the barstool, facing her friends. “You’ll leave once he gets here right?”

“Of course.”

“Yeah Izzy. We wouldn’t interrupt your—“

“He’s here!” She stretched a hand up, waving frantically at the red head across the way. He spotted her and waved back, making his way over to the bar.

Isabella turned to her friends. “Get lost,” she hissed.

“Awww…do we have to? This is just getting interesting.” Adyson went to pop another beer nut into her mouth, only to have Gretchen grab her by the elbow.

“Come on Adyson; let’s leave Izzy alone.”

“Can I take the nuts at least?”

“Here!” The other woman grabbed the container from the bar, shoving it into her friend’s hands. “Take the whole thing. Now _get_. _out_.”

“Okay okay, we’re going. Geez.”

She watched them leave before turning back around, greeting the man in front of her with a smile. “Didn’t think you’d make it.”

“And miss out on having drinks with you? No way!” He took a seat next to her. “So…what are we drinking?”

“Umm…” her face flushed. “I don’t know. This is actually my first time in a bar. I…don’t really know what to order.”

“Don’t worry; it’s my first time in a bar too.”

“Really?”

“Yep!” He flashed her a smile. “We’ll just look at the drink menu. I’m sure they have one.” Phineas held up a finger, signaling the bartender. “Excuse me. Can we get some drink menus over here please?”

The bartender shot him a skeptical look, but passed down a menu nonetheless.

“Thanks.” The red head looked it over. “Soo…what looks good?”

“Umm…gee, I don’t know.” Isabella leaned over, glancing at the menu. “How about a hurricane? The name’s interesting at least.”

“Okay, two hurricanes it is.” He held up a finger. “Can we get two hurricanes please?”

The bartender walked over, shooting him a look. “Aren’t you a little young to be ordering alcoholic beverages?”

Phineas proudly showed his ID, sliding it across the bar. “No. No I’m not.”

The bartender picked up the ID, scrutinizing it before handing it back. “Well alright. Looks like you’re legal.” He glanced at Isabella. “But what about her?”

She reached into her hair, pulling the two drink bands out before handing them over along with her ID.

“Well, okay. You’re both clear.” He picked up the wristbands. “Two hurricanes coming up.”

Phineas opened his mouth to say something, only to have Isabella shush him.

“Drinks on me.”

He grinned. “Well alright then.”

“Here you go. Two hurricanes as requested.” The bartender set the drinks down. “Go easy on them.”

“Sure.” The red head grabbed the drinks, holding one out to Isabella. “For you.” She went to take the offered drink, only to have him pull it away. “You can have it on one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“You tell me your name.”

She blushed. “Isabella. My name’s Isabella.”


	5. Chapter 5

“So then I said ‘Irving, what are you doing?! That’s an amp not a table!’”

Isabella roared with laughter. “Oh my gosh! He thought it was a table?!”

“He really thought it was a table!” Phineas knocked back the rest of his drink, holding up the empty glass. “Hey! Two more hurricanes over here!”

“That was your fourth round. You’re cut off.”

“Aww…ruin our fun why don’t you?” Phineas looked at the girl next to him. “Isabella, is he ruining our fun?”

“Totally.” She took one last sip from her glass, casually setting it on the bar before running a finger around the rim. “You know Phineas, I—“ her finger slipped and the glass toppled over, causing her to dissolve into a fit of giggles. “Wait! Let me try that again!”

“Why?”

“I was trying to be sexy.” He snorted as she set the glass upright, running a finger around the rim again. “You know Phineas, I—“ she looked down. “Good. It’s working.” She batted her eyes at him. “Phineas, I think you’re the greatest. You’re cute and your voice is AH- _mazing_. You sing like an angel.”

“Really?”

“Uh-huh.” She scooted closer to him, touching his arm. “Summer Still Rocks is great, but I really like you. A lot.”

A dopey smile appeared on his face. “A lot huh? How much is a lot?”

Isabella smirked as she picked her glass up, looking over the rim. “A lot a lot.” She took a sip, frowning. “Alcohol’s gone. Imma get some more.” She went to step down, only to have her foot catch on the rail underneath the bar. With a sharp gasp, she flailed, crashing into Phineas and pinning the two of them against the bar.

“Wow.”

“What?”

“You’re beautiful.” He brushed a strand of hair away from her face, seeming to consider something. “You know, we could go back to my place…”

“Or mine.”

He squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again, trying to focus. “But, your friends—“

“They won’t mind.” Before he could think further, Isabella grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the bar. “Come on!”

* * *

“Have you done this before?” Phineas reclined on the bed, watching Isabella walk across the room.

“No.”

“Me neither. Maybe we should—“ He stopped, watching as Isabella took her halter top off, revealing a black lacy bra underneath. His mouth went dry and he licked his lips as she climbed onto the bed next to him.

“I want this. Don’t you feel the electricity? There’s something between us.” She reached out a hand, unbuttoning his shirt and planting a kiss to his chest before lightly pushing him down to the bed.

He complied, eyes never leaving hers as she leaned over and turned off the bedside lamp, plunging them into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

“So you see, sesquipedalian literally means ‘a long word, or characterized by the use of long words.’”

“Yeah. Fascinating.” Adyson yawned as they rounded the corner. “I’m just ready to—“ she stopped outside their door, staring at something hanging from the knob. “Ugh. Great.”

“Adyson? What is it?” Gretchen peered around her friend. “Oh.”

The other woman scowled. “She put a rubber band on the door.”

“Guess the drinks went well…”

“Forget about the drinks Gretch. Where the heck are we going to sleep tonight?”

The woman frowned. “That _is_ a problem…”

“You’re darn right that’s a problem!”

“Hmm…” Gretchen paused in thought. “You know, there _were_ two other band members…”

“Ugh. I just wanna sleep.”

“I _meant_ there were two other band members as in band members who probably have a hotel room with at least one vacant bed, if not two.”

“Then what are we waiting for?!” Adyson grabbed her friend by the elbow, dragging her down the hall. “Let’s go find them!”

* * *

“Man, Dinnerbell’s been gone a long time.” Buford sat on the hotel bed, shoveling popcorn into his mouth. “What she do? Eat him?”

Ferb smirked. “Something along those lines…”

“Huh? What’s that supposed ta mean?”

“It means—“ the man was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it.” Buford set the popcorn down, storming over to the other side of the room. “Dinnerbell, if that’s you, ya got another thing comin!” He flung open the door, finding two women standing on the other side. He growled. “Whaddya want?”

“Excuse me, but are you one of the band members from tonight’s show?”

“Depends. Who wants to know?”

“Well, you see—“

“Nope. Goodnight!” The drummer slammed the door shut, walking back to the bed. Ferb shot him a look. “What?”

The other man merely rolled his eyes, about to go back to the television program he was watching when another knock sounded, albeit louder than the first time. He jumped off the bed, looking through the peephole before answering.

“Good evening ladies. Please come in.” Ferb recognized them immediately, ushering them inside before closing the door. “I must apologize for my roommate’s rather rude behavior; I’m afraid he isn’t very civilized.”

“No harm done,” Gretchen assured. “Are you…”

“One of the other members of Summer Still Rocks?” Adyson finished.

Ferb nodded.

“You see, we were just headed back to our hotel room when—“

Long story short, they’re shacked up in our room and we need a place to stay for the night.”

“Adyson!”

“What?”

“You mean Phineas is actually getting some?” Buford looked at them in disbelief. “Dang. Who knew?”

The other man ignored the comment, turning his attention back to the women. “I think we can arrange something.” He clicked off the television, motioning to one of the beds. “You two shall sleep here; I shall take the floor.” He smirked. “Or I’ll share Buford’s bed.”

“No way man. You ain’t gettin in my bed.”

Gretchen smiled. “Thank you so much for your hospitality. Especially when it’s such short notice. You’re very kind…?”

“Ferb. And you are?”

“Gretchen.”

“Ah yes. A name which means pearl.” He smiled. “Both very beautiful.”

“Oh my…”

“Ugh. I can’t stand mushy romance.” Adyson sat down next to Buford, taking a fistful of popcorn.

“You said it.” He munched a few kernels. “Name’s Buford by the way.”

“Adyson.”

“Ya got a boyfriend?”

She smirked. “Not yet…”

* * *

Isabella sighed in contentment, resting her head on Phineas chest. “I can hear your heart beating.” She shifted slightly, raising herself up a little and placing a hand over his heart. “It’s pounding.”

“Well, you did just give me a workout.” He took a deep breath, his hand fumbling in the dark before it found Isabella’s back, gently rubbing up and down. “I’m tired.”

“That good huh?”

He chuckled. “Yeah.”

“Phineas?”

“Mm?”

“Do you think we’ll stay like this forever?”

“We just met.”

“I know, but—“

“No. I mean, we _just_ met. But…I would like to get to know you better. You know, outside of tonight.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Isabella sighed. “I’m only here for three more days.”

That got his attention. “What?”

“We’re only here for three more days. We leave for New York on Monday.”

“What’s in New York?”

“A friend of ours moved there for college. We’ve been promising to come visit her for months.”

“Guess we’ll just have to make these three days count then.”

“Even if it doesn’t amount to anything?”

“Yeah.”

Isabella was quiet for a moment, listening to the rise and fall of the man’s steady breathing. “Oh. The girls and I were planning on going to the beach tomorrow if you’d like to come. You can bring your friends if you like.”

“Sounds fun.”

Silence filled the room, the only sound being that of sudden light snoring.

“Phineas?” Isabella whispered into the dark, gently shaking him. But it was no use; the red head was sound asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Isabella yawned, slowly opening her eyes to the bright sunlight streaming through the window. She stretched. “Phineas?” A hand reached out, only to find the other side of the bed empty. She sat bolt upright, clutching the sheets to her. “Ph-Phineas?”

A wave of panic swept through her. “Oh my gosh! Last night! What happened?!” She scrunched her face up, trying to remember. “I know we did it, but…did anything else happen?” She gulped. “Did he leave?”

Suddenly, the lock clicked and Phineas walked through the door wearing a pair of white and orange swim trunks along with a shirt that read Pensacola Florida on the front. A pair of yellow sunglasses was perched atop his head and he was carrying a serving tray.

He smiled at her. “Great! You’re up! Hope you don’t mind, but I went down to the dining room and got us breakfast.” A sheepish look crossed his face. “I was kinda hungry.”

“Breakfast?” She shook her head. “You mean…you’re still here?”

“Of course! Where else would I be?” He set a tray in front of her, uncovering it with a flourish. “Bacon, hash browns, scrambled eggs and toast.”

“So…last night…?”

“What? You said you and your friends were leaving Monday for New York. Gotta make these three days count right?”

She blushed. “You remembered…”

Phineas laughed. “Of course I remember. I wasn’t _that_ drunk last night.” He paused, considering. “Well, I _was_. But I still remember everything.” He sat down cross-legged on the bed, uncovering his own tray. “Better eat before it gets cold. We should probably look for your friends after this.”

“Oh my gosh! Gretchen and Adyson! I completely forgot about them!” She winced. “I feel kind of bad for locking them out last night; sure hope they found a place to stay.”

* * *

“Sans.”

“Without.”

“Plebeian.”

“A member of the Roman plebs. Or…” Gretchen held up a finger, signaling a pause. “One of the common people.”

Ferb smiled. “Impressive.”

“Mind if I try a word on you? It’s a word many people don’t know.” He nodded, motioning her to go ahead. “Sesquipedalian.”

He propped himself up on an elbow. “A long word, or characterized by the use of long words.”

Gretchen shivered as Ferb reached out a hand, lightly cupping her cheek. “Your vocabulary is quite impressive I must say.”

“Th-thank you. I get it from my Mother’s side.”

“It shows.” He slowly leaned towards her, coming within inches of her face. She pursed her lips, ready to meet his when…

“Ugh. As if the word definitions for the past hour weren’t bad enough.”

Ferb sighed, glancing up. “Good morning Adyson.”

“Good morning nothing. After you two decided to share a bed because you couldn’t stop flirting with each other, I was the one relegated to the floor.” She glared at him. “Thanks a lot.”

He merely shrugged.

“My back aches and between Buford’s snoring…” she stopped, noticing something. “Wait. Are you two…?” Adyson threw back the covers, grinning triumphantly. “You _are_ naked! I _knew_ I heard something else last night!”

“Good thing Buford snores really loud,” Gretchen muttered.

“Hey, what’s with all the commotion? Can’t a guy sleep in peace around here?”

“Gretchen and Ferb were—“ Adyson stalled as the two in question waved their hands in a ‘no no no’ gesture. She sighed, waiting for them to cover up. “Gretchen and Ferb were being all mushy mush.”

“Again?” Buford sat up, yawning loudly. “Man, I hate mushy mush.” He got out of bed, stumbling into the bathroom.

“Thank you,” Gretchen mouthed.

Ferb nodded a silent thanks.

“Yeah, you’re welcome.” She studied them. “You might want to put some clothes on before he gets back.”

* * *

“Soo…are those your clothes?”

“These?” Phineas looked down at his attire. “Nah. Bought this at the gift shop downstairs. I…didn’t pack enough clothes for this trip.”

“Really?”

“Um…no.” He smiled sheepishly. “I didn’t really want to show up at our hotel room in last night’s clothes, so I bought them at the gift shop and then changed in the hotel lobby bathroom before I went and got breakfast.” He patted the top of his head. “The sunglasses were extra. Those I really did forget to pack.”

“They fit you very well.”

“Really?”

“Yep.”

“Thanks.” The red head glanced over, taking in the red bikini top and red and floral Hawaiian pattern sarong Isabella was wearing. “You look pretty this morning.”

She blushed. “Thanks.”

Phineas took her hand in his, the pair walking silently down the hall as they reached the elevator. The light dinged and they stepped inside, hitting the button for the fourth floor.

“Oh, I hope you don’t mind, but when I walked in this morning, I tossed my clothes from last night into your bathroom.” The doors opened and they two stepped out, turning a corner.

“Oh I don’t mind. I can just grab them before the girls get back.”

“I really hope we find your friends.” Phineas pulled the room key from a pocket on his swim trunks.

“Me too. I hope they’re alright.”

“Well, I know my brother and Buford will help us look for them.” He stopped outside a door, inserting the key into the slot, waiting for the light to turn green before pulling it out and opening the door. “We just need a coupla things and…”

“Oh…my…gosh.”

“Uh Isabella? I think we found your friends.”

Isabella followed Phineas into the room, absently shutting the door with a soft click.

Buford’s ears perked up at the sound and he turned around, jumping up from his spot on the floor. “Dinnerbell!” He ran to the red head, wrapping the other man in a fierce hug and lifting him several inches off the floor. “Dinnerbell! My man! Welcome to puberty! How was it?”

“Uhhh…”

Adyson walked over, followed by Ferb and Gretchen. She smirked. “Isabella, you little minx. How’d it go last night?”

“Ummm…”

“Yeah, what happened after we left?” Gretchen asked.

The pair looked at each other, faces flushing as they answered in unison. “Nothing.”

“Uh girls? We should get going. We have the beach today remember?”

“What’s your hurry Izzy?” Adyson smirked at her friend.

“I have to…um…freshen up.”

“You look fresh to me.”

Isabella’s face turned a brighter shade of red. She grabbed her friends, hauling the pair out the door with her. “We’ll see you guys later! Bye!” As soon as the door closed, she took off running.

“Izzy wait!” Adyson yelled after her.

“Hey Chief! Wait up!” The two quickened their pace, managing to catch up right as Isabella stepped inside the elevator.

“Oh no you don’t. You’re not getting away that easily!” Adyson stuck a foot inside the door, preventing the elevator from closing. “Come on!” She grabbed Gretchen, hauling her inside.

“Come on Chief, talk to us. Seriously, what happened after we left last night?”

“Yeah. Come on Izzy. It’s not like we’re gonna _interrogate_ you or anything.” The girl smirked. “We just want details. That’s all.”

The elevator dinged on the fifth floor and Isabella stepped out, her friends following behind her. “You can forget the details because _nothing_. _happened_.” She jammed the key into the slot, waiting for the green light before yanking it out, flinging the door open.

“Your body language says otherwise,” Gretchen noted, following the two girls into the room before shutting the door behind her.

Isabella wheeled around. “Fine. We met for drinks, got a little drunk, then came back here. But _nothing_ _happened_.” She started to say something, only to halt.

Adyson followed her friend’s gaze, eyes landing on something in the bathroom. “Gretchen! Grab those clothes!”

“No! Wai—“

But it was to late. Gretchen practically dove for the garments, emerging from the bathroom holding an orange, buttoned-up collared t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. “Izzy, you have some explaining to do.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Come on Dinnerbell! Tell us what happened last night!”

“Buford, I already told you. Nothing happened.”

“Oh yeah? Then why ya wearin a t-shirt that says Pensacola Florida on it? I may not be smart, but I know that ain’t your usual t-shirt.”

“It does seem highly suspicious.” Ferb crossed his arms over his chest, waiting.

“I think he’s holdin out on us.”

“Indeed.”

Phineas blushed. “Okay, fine. Something did happen last night.” He paused, looking down. “Which obviously explains the shirt; I didn’t plan that one very well. But—oh come on. You guys don’t really wanna hear the details do you?”

They answered in unison. “YES!”

* * *

“Come _on_ Izzy. Talk.” Adyson crossed her arms expectantly, staring at her friend.

“Girls, look at it. The clothes obviously belong to Phineas. You saw him wearing them last night. What more do you want?”

The two women turned to each other, exchanging a look before turning back to Isabella. “Details!” they chorused.

* * *

“Come _on_ Dinnerbell! Make with the details already!”

“Alright alright!” Phineas glared at them, clenching his hands into fists at his side, stomping his foot in annoyance before jumping on the bed, standing up and singing. “Summer lovin, had me a blast…”

* * *

“Izzy, we’re waiting.”

“Yeah. Come on Chief.”

“Ugh! _Fine_.” Isabella stood up, walking over and standing up on the bed. “Summer lovin happened so fast…”

* * *

"I met a girl crazy for me." Phineas grinned. “Summer days, driftin away, but not the summer nights.”

Ferb and Buford looked at each other, chorusing. “Oh well oh well oh well oh huh!”

“Tell me more, tell me more…” Buford smirked. “Did ya get very far?”

* * *

“Tell me more, tell me more, like does he have a car?” Adyson asked.

“Tell me more, tell me more, was it love at first sight?” Gretchen smiled.

* * *

“Tell me more, tell me more…did she put up a fight?” Buford asked.

Phineas grinned. “No.”

“My man!”

“No no! It wasn’t like that!”

“Then what _was_ it like?”

Realizing Buford wasn’t going to let up until he said something, the red head ran with it. “Summer fling, don’t mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights!”

“Whoa whoa whoa!”

“Tell me more, tell me more—“

Buford hmphed. “But ya don’t gotta brag.”

* * *

“Tell me more, tell me more—“

“Cause he sounds like a dream,” Gretchen swooned.

Adyson looked at her, rolling her eyes. “Oh brother.”

Isabella jumped off the bed, dancing around the room. “Well he got friendly, holding my hand. He was sweet, took care of me!”

Adyson and Gretchen looked at each other, dancing around the room with Isabella. “Whoo! Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh the summer nights!

“Whoa whoa whoa!”

Adyson twirled around, stopping and smirking at Isabella. “So, how much did he spend on drinks?”

“A lady never tells.”

“You used the wristbands! You bought the drinks!”

Isabella broke into a grin. “Yep! That’s right!”

* * *

“So come on Dinnerbell, ya didn’t tell us much.”

Phineas looked solemn. “Buford, it was just a drunk hookup. That’s all.”

“Aww man.”

“Now come on. We’re supposed to meet the girls at the beach in an hour.”

Ferb waited until Buford had left the room before walking up to his brother, a knowing smile on his face. “You just said that to appease Buford. It wasn’t just a hookup, was it?”

He beamed. “I know I only just met her, but…” a soft smile appeared on his face. “I think I’m in love with her.”

His brother clapped him on the shoulder before turning to walk away.

The red head smirked after him. “And by that smug look on your face Bro, I’d say I wasn’t the only one who got some. Care to share?”

Ferb turned around, smirking. “No.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Have you ever seen a prettier sight?” Phineas propped himself up on an elbow, looking over the top of his sunglasses as Isabella emerged from the ocean, water dripping from her body.

“Indeed.” Ferb’s eyes landed on Gretchen, who was sitting down the beach a ways, helping Adyson cover Buford up with sand.

The red head noticed where his brother was looking. “Not that direction Bro. I mean Isabel—wait. Who _are_ you looking at?”

“Gretchen. The one in glasses with the short brown hair wearing a green bikini.”

“Oh. Her?” He studied her a moment. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. “That’s the girl you slept with last night, isn’t it?” His brother nodded. “Cool Bro. She suits you.”

“Hey boys. Whatcha doin?” Isabella walked up to the two of them, quickly acknowledging Ferb before turning her attention to Phineas.

He reached out a hand, taking her hand in his and pulling her down into his lap, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder. “Just admiring how pretty you are.”

She blushed, lightly smacking his leg. “Oh Phineas.”

He pulled back. “Wait. Is this to much? Am I moving to fast? Because if I am, you can tell me. I mean, I don’t wanna alienate you or—“

She turned around so she was facing him, placing two fingers on his lips. “I don’t mind. I…kind of like it.”

“Really?” She nodded. “I was hoping you’d say that.” The red head pulled her back to him, once again resting his chin on her shoulder as his arms wrapped around her waist.

Ferb glanced at them, rolling his eyes before returning to the book he was reading.

“Hey guys.” Gretchen walked up, her eyes landing on Ferb.

“Hey Gretch,” Isabella greeted. But her greeting went unnoticed as the other woman sat down next to Ferb, snuggling against him.

“What are you reading?”

The man wrapped an arm around her, never taking his eyes off the book. “Quantum Mechanics.”

“Ooo…”

Phineas snorted, watching them. “And they give us a hard time.”

“I know right?”

“I say girls are better.”

“No way girlie. Boys are better!”

“Girls!”

“Boys!”

“Girls!”

“Boys!”

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Gretchen looked up, watching as Adyson and Buford walked up, embroiled in a heated argument.

“Girls!” Adyson playfully pushed Buford, causing the man to stumble a little.

“Boys!” He returned the favor, roughly pushing her so she did a faceplant into the sand.

Isabella winced. “Uh-oh. That’s never good.”

“It’s not?” The red head asked.

“Definitely,” Gretchen added. “That kind of thing never ends well.”

“But why—“

“Alright that’s it!” The four watched as Adyson lunged for the drummer, catching the man off guard and tackling him to the ground. The two were soon rolling around the sand, wrestling.

Phineas blinked. “Wow. What’s that about?”

“I don’t know.” Isabella watched as Buford pinned Adyson, only to have her flip him over onto his back. “But if I know her, she’ll tell us eventually.”

“Most definitely,” Gretchen agreed.

Buford and Adyson rolled around the sand a few minutes more before the woman came to a stop, latching onto a beefy ankle. “Wait wait wait! Buford stop!”

“Hey! Lemme go!”

“Say Uncle!”

“No!” She began to pull the man’s ankle, causing him to yelp. “Okay okay! Uncle.” Adyson smirked in satisfaction as she let go, causing the man to grab his ankle, rubbing it. “Yeesh. Ya gotta grip.” He gently flexed the appendage before gingerly setting it down. He smirked. “Ready to admit that boys are better than girls?”

She snorted as she got up, wiping the sand off her. “As if.” She walked over to the group sitting before her. “You think boys are so great Buford? Let’s take a vote. Who’s better at playing volleyball: boys or girls?”

“Girls obviously,” Isabella replied.

“I concur with Izzy,” Gretchen stated, using a finger to push her glasses further up her nose.

Ferb set his book down. “I beg to differ. Studies show that males are built to handle more exertion that females, thus tracking back to the early hunter-gatherers. Men are therefore stronger and faster, able to outlast any female at any sport.”

“Yeah! And we have muscles too!” Buford piped up.

“Well that’s two and two, with my vote for the girls making it two and three.” Adyson crossed her arms. “That only leaves Phineas.”

All eyes turned to the red head, who shifted uncomfortably. “Well gee guys. I think both—“

“Yes, but if you _had_ to choose between girls or boys, who would you pick?” Isabella pressed.

He grimaced. “Sorry Isabella, but…I’m with the guys on this one.”

She climbed out of his lap, going to stand by Adyson. She crossed her arms over her chest. “Care to test that theory?”

“Huh?”

Adyson glanced at the three men. “You think boys are better than girls at volleyball right?” They nodded. “Then Isabella, Gretchen and I challenge you three to a game of volleyball. We see who the better gender is and the losers have to buy drinks for the winners at tonight’s show.”

Phineas sprang to his feet. “We accept your challenge.” He turned to his friends. “Right guys?”

“Yeah!” Buford pumped a fist in the air. “Let’s pound ‘em!”

Adyson and Isabella looked at each other, rolling their eyes as they spoke in unison. “Boys.”

The red head turned to Isabella, grinning cheekily. “May the best one win.”

She smirked. “Which would be us.”

“Okay, Isabella and I will track down an available volleyball net. The rest of you follow us. Come on Izzy.” She motioned to her friend, who followed her down the beach.

Phineas ran after them, Buford trailing behind. “Hey guys! Wait up!”

Ferb shook his head, placing the book in his beach bag before standing up, extending a hand to Gretchen. “Shall we join them my dear?”

She took the offered hand, allowing herself to be pulled up. “Yes. Let’s.”

He wrapped an arm around her waist. “You do realize I will not be able to go easy on you.”

She stopped walking, looking around before standing on tiptoe, placing a soft kiss to his lips. “May the best one win.”

Ferb returned the favor, smiling against her lips. “Indeed.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Okay, the rules are simple.” Adyson stood on the makeshift volleyball court, a volleyball tucked under an arm. “We play to twenty-five points per set, with the best three out of five sets being the winner. Now…”

“Wow. Is she always this competitive?” Phineas whispered to his brother. The man shrugged in response.

“Yeah yeah. We all know how ta play.” Buford grabbed the ball from her. “Besides, it’s _volleyball_. How hard can it be?” He tossed the ball into the air, spiking it over the net, causing it to land on the other side and roll down the sand toward Isabella’s feet before coming to a stop.

“Ball’s in. First point goes to the girls.”

The red head groaned. “Buuuffoorrdd…”

“Heh. Sorry. Didn’t know we was playin already.”

“This just proves my point,” Adyson muttered. “Okay! Teams into position! Find your mark!”

Phineas looked around, taking a block/attack position. He whispered to his brother. “Gee Ferb; there’s only three of us. How are we supposed to beat the girls? Especially with Buford playing? I mean, if he’s already cost us a point, then—“

Ferb put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “We’ll think of something.”

“I sure hope so. It’s already looking bad.”

“Alright, we need one representative from the boys and one representative from the girls. We have to flip a coin to see who starts.”

“Wow. She’s really serious,” Isabella whispered to Gretchen. “Don’t you think she’s getting a bit carried away with this?”

Gretchen nodded. “Most definitely.”

“Guys! Come _on_!”

Gretchen stepped forward to represent the girls, while Phineas stepped in for the boys. He regarded her with mock seriousness. “Gretchen.”

“Phineas.”

Adyson walked toward them, flipping a quarter. “You call it on the count of three. One…two…three!” The quarter flew through the air, glinting in the sunlight as it came back to earth.

Phineas waited until the last possible second. “Heads!”

The quarter landed in Adyson’s palm and she quickly slapped it onto the back of her other hand. “Heads. Boys go first.”

He leaned over to Gretchen, whispering. “Good luck.”

“You too.”

The red head walked back to his team, tossing the ball to Ferb, who bounced it on the sand a few times before tossing it up and spiking it over to his brother, who bumped it over to Buford.

The drummer set it over the net, just barely managing to clear the top as Isabella made a dive for the ball on the other side.

Her fingertips just barely grazed the edge as she bumped it to Gretchen, who set it to Adyson. The girl jumped into the air, smacking the ball over the net with such force that Phineas ducked on instinct.

Ferb made a dive for the ball…only to miss it by inches.

Adyson high-fived her teammates. “Yeah! One to one!”

Buford panted, wiping the sweat from his brow. “Aw man. They’re good. How we gonna beat them?”

Phineas took a gulp of air. “I…don’t…know.”

* * *

“And that ends round two! Everyone take a five minute break!”

Isabella sank towards the sand, fanning herself. “Phew! The boys are good! Those first two sets were close!”

“I…concur…” Gretchen wheezed, plopping down next to her friend. “I think…maybe we should…call it…quits.” She fell backwards onto the sand. “Aww respite.”

“Call it quits?!” Adyson walked over, glaring down at her friends. “You wanna call it quits when we’re this close to winning?!”

“We are…tired. And there’s still…three sets…left.”

“Gretchen’s right. With three sets left, that’s not exactly close,” Isabella pointed out. “All they’d have to do is beat us the three times or at least tie with us. Anything can happen.” She glanced at the boys, who were huddled on the other side. “Besides, look at them. They’re probably ready to call it quits like we are.”

* * *

“Okay, how’re we gonna win this?” Buford paced back and forth, anxiously jamming one fist into the palm of his other hand. “I can’t lose to a buncha girls; it’ll ruin my man cred!”

Phineas put his chin in his hand, deep in thought. “What we need is some kind of strategy. Some way to ensure that we win the last three sets.”

“No kiddin Dinnerbell; that’s what we’ve been tryin ta do for the last _two_ sets!” He growled. “Gimmie somethin I can _use_!”

“Okay okay. Just give me a minute.”

“We don’t have a minute!”

“Actually, we have three,” Ferb pointed out.

“Three…” Ferb and Buford looked at the red head. “Three…three…three…hmmm…”

“Oh boy.” Buford looked at Ferb. “I think he finally cracked.”

Suddenly, Phineas leapt to his feet. “I got it!” He gathered the other two into a huddle, smirking. “Guys, I know who we’re gonna beat tonight.”


	11. Chapter 11

“So. You guys ready for three more beatings?” Adyson smirked as the boys walked up to the net. She tossed the ball into the air…only to have Phineas reach up and catch it.

“Not quite. We’d like to make a deal with you.” He looked at the other two girls. “Actually, all three of you.”

“What kind of deal?” Gretchen asked.

“Well it seems to us that you girls are pretty good—“

“That’s right,” Isabella smirked.

“And, well, you’ve beaten us the last two sets—“

Adyson snorted. “Obviously.”

“So…we propose a different strategy.” He tossed the ball to his brother. “Ferb?”

“It’s occurred to us that given the current score, we really have no chance of beating you.”

“Yeah! And because a that, we decided that we’re only doin one more game,” Buford added.

“What?!” Adyson leered at Buford. “If you think for one minute that we’re not going to do the five sets, then you are dead wrong!”

“You didn’t let us finish,” Ferb interjected. “”One last game. Winner take all. The previous two games are null and void.”

“You can’t go changing the rules just because you’re losing!”

“I think it’s a great idea,” Isabella spoke up.

“What?!”

“I agree with Izzy.” Gretchen walked over. “We’re both tired and, well—“

“Adyson, look at the horizon. The sun’s starting to set. In another hour it’ll be dark and we won’t be able to finish playing three sets anyway.”

The other woman growled. “Fine.” She stalked over, snatching the ball out of Ferb’s hands. “But we get first serve.”

* * *

“Girls fifteen, guys fourteen!”

“Ah! We’re losin man!”

Phineas glanced to his left. “Buford, we’re only down by one point."

“That’s one point less than them!”

He crouched low, watching as Ferb tossed the volleyball high into the air before serving it over to the girls side.

The ball sailed over the net, connecting with Adyson’s fists as she bumped it over to Isabella…who did a face plant into the sand, missing it by inches.

“Ah! Isabella!”

“I’m sorry! My arms are getting tired!”

“Woooo!” Buford pumped a fist in the air. “Guys fifteen! In your face Girlie!”

The red head stepped the few feet to the net, grabbing the ball. “You okay Isabella?”

“Yeah.” She grunted as she stood up, forcing a smile. “Never better.”

He gave her a smile in return before walking over to where Ferb was, the two rotating position. He threw the ball in the air, spiking it over to Buford.

The drummer jumped up, spiking it over the net.

“I got it I got it I got it!” Adyson raced over, bumping the ball towards the other side, only to have her elbow touch the net.

“HA! Sixteen to fourteen!” Buford roared in triumph.

“Aww nuts!”

“Wow. This game is _really_ close,” Phineas whispered.

Ferb nodded in agreement.

* * *

“Okay guys, the score’s twenty-four to twenty-four. One more point and we win this.” Phineas had his teammates in a huddle. “Ferb will serve again. Once he serves, he’ll pass it over to Buford. Buford, you’ll pass the ball over to me.”

“Right.”

“And I’ll spike it over to the girl’s side. When the ball comes back, we block it immediately and send it back over. We can’t afford any more errors.”

“Right.”

“Okay guys, hands in.” All three put their hands in the middle. “One two three break!”

* * *

“Okay girls. We’ve played hard, we’ve played fast and we’ve played well.” Isabella pounded a fist into her other hand in determination. “We’re tied at twenty-four, so we need to win this!”

Adyson blinked. “Wow Izzy. And here I thought I was the competitive one.”

“Well, I just want to win this. We’re just so close—“

“We’re right there with you Chief,” Gretchen assured. “So…what’s our plan of attack?”

“Adyson, you’re our strongest hitter, so you’ll hit the ball over the net. When the boys send it back over, I’ll bump it to Gretchen, and then Gretchen will set the ball over to you.”

“Got it Chief.”

“We all clear on what to do?”

“Yeah!” Adyson pumped a fist in the air. “Let’s do this! All in?”

The girls put their hands in the middle, pushing them down before flinging them upwards. “All in!”

“Let’s get ‘em!”

“Yeah!”

* * *

“Ready Bro?”

Ferb nodded as his brother passed him the ball.

“Last play for the win!” Adyson yelled.

Ferb threw the ball into the air, hitting it over towards Buford, who set it to Phineas.

The red head jumped up, spiking it over the net.

“I got it!” Isabella ran towards the ball, bumping it over to Gretchen, who set it to Adyson.

Adyson jumped up, slamming the ball over the net, only to have Buford bump it over to Ferb.

The man saw it coming and took a step backward. The setting sun got in his eyes and he blinked, accidentally touching the ball twice in quick succession.

“WE WON!” The girls squealed loudly, jumping up and down in excitement.

“Wow. Tough break Bro.” Phineas walked over, placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“It was a fair loss.”

“HA! In your face Buford! You guys owe us drinks!” Adyson walked under the net, taunting him. “Who’s better at playing volleyball _now_?”

“Eh. I still say we woulda beat ya.”

“Great game.” Isabella walked over to Phineas, taking his hand in hers. “You’re a great player.”

“You weren’t so bad yourself.”

“I didn’t go to hard on you, did I?” Ferb asked as Gretchen walked up.

“No, no you didn’t.” She leaned up, giving him a peck on the cheek.

“Well, now that’s over, what else should we do?” Phineas asked.

“I say we head over to Florabama and you losers buy us drinks,” Adyson quipped.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. We did agree losers buy drinks at tonight’s show.” The red head started to walk toward the bar, only to pause. “Huh?” He looked down, fishing his phone out of his pocket and checking the caller ID. “It’s the manager at Florabama. The one who’s been setting our gigs up. I better take this; could be important.”

The others watched with interest as he took the call.

“Phineas Flynn here. Yes. They wanna play tonight? Really? Wow.”

“What’s he sayin?” Buford asked.

“Shhh!” Adyson hissed.

“Tomorrow? Yeah, we can definitely do tomorrow instead. We’ll just head over now and—already? Great! Yeah, we’ll be there tomorrow afternoon. Thanks. You too. Bye.” Ferb looked at his brother quizzically as he hung up the phone. “They cancelled our show tonight. Apparently Love Handel decided to stop by and play at the bar to finish up their farewell tour.”

“Isn’t this their fourth farewell tour?” Gretchen asked.

“Yeah.”

“Aren’t they a little old to still be performin?” Buford questioned.

“Yes, yes they are.”

Ferb shook his head. “Some people don’t know when to quit.”

“Hey Dinnerbell, do we need to go get our stuff? Cause if one of ‘em breaks my drums—“

“No. The Florabama Bar is taking care of it.” Phineas grinned. “We have an acoustic session tomorrow afternoon though.”

“Aw man. I hate acoustic sessions.”

“Why’s that?” Gretchen asked.

“Because ya can’t rock out or get the crowd goin when it’s acoustic.”

“Aw, don’t worry Buford. It’ll still be fun,” the red head assured.

“Hmph. Says you.”

“That still doesn’t answer the question of what else we should do tonight,” Isabella pointed out.

“Hmmm…”

“How about a bonfire?” Ferb proposed.

“Great idea Bro! Think I saw an empty one a few feet back. You go back and get our stuff; I’ll see if it’s still available.” And with that, the red head disappeared down the beach.


	12. Chapter 12

By the time everyone had gathered their things and made it down to the water, Phineas had a roaring bonfire going.

“Wow Dinnerbell; that’s impressive.”

“Thanks Buford.”

Isabella walked over to the red head, gently taking his hand. “Phineas, will you sing for us?”

He blushed. “Gee Isabella. I think I’ve sang enough lately. We should have Ferb sing; he’s really good.”

Ferb was about to respond when Adyson jumped in.

“Hey! Wait a minute! What about drinks? We had a deal; whoever lost the volleyball match had to buy the winners drinks.”

“I’d say that deal’s null and void now. You _did_ say the losers had to buy drinks at tonight’s show and since there’s no show…”

“He has a point,” Gretchen added.

“Bu-bu—“

“Pipe down Girlie.” Buford grabbed the woman’s hand, pulling her down into the beach chair next to him. “Ya can’t have everything. Besides, ya already won. Just be happy with that.”

She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and sinking down into the chair with a scowl. “Fine.”

“Now that that’s settled…” the red head turned to his brother. “How ‘bout a song Bro?”

Ferb smirked, pulling something out from behind his back. “Good thing I always keep my acoustic guitar with me.”

“Where do you keep that?” Gretchen asked.

“I’ll never tell.” He plucked a few chords, starting to sing. “Used to pull off highway two forty-nine, had a cool little place where we’d go hide on Friday nights. Get away from the city lights…”

Phineas smiled at Isabella as he took a seat, pulling her down into his lap.

“We’d find a little wood and build a fire, somebody’d always bring couple guitars…” Ferb held up his guitar, pointing to it as the others chuckled. “And we’d take turns, singing songs and watching it burn. We’d do Ramblin Man, Proud Mary and American Band. We’d be singing at the top of our lungs…”

Gretchen rested her head on his shoulder, sighing. “You sing wonderfully.”

“Thank you.” Ferb let go of the guitar neck for a moment, pulling Gretchen closer and wrapping an arm around her, rubbing a hand down her side before resuming the song. “It was always the love songs everytime, made everybody feel something inside with the fire down low, you held your girl real close.” He placed a kiss to her temple.

_Made you wanna love the one you were with  
_ _gave you the courage for that first kiss  
_ _it was the love songs  
_ _always the love songs_

Phineas wrapped his arms around Isabella’s waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. She looked at him and he smiled.

“There was always the line that stuck in your head, that was said in a way you should’ve said. But you both knew, they were singing it right to you.”

Buford and Adyson looked at each other before quickly looking away. She reached out a hand, tentatively looking behind her before setting it on Buford’s knee.

The man jumped in surprise, slapping it away on instinct before glancing at her. He grumbled, taking her hand in his. “You have callouses.”

“I know.”

He smirked. “I like that.”

“It felt so good those times you had, the feeling of wanting somebody so bad. Made you weak in the heart. Couldn’t take being apart.”

_Honky tonk drinking songs  
_ _we could do ‘em all night long  
_ _but the ones I remember most_

Ferb slowed the song down a little. “It was always the love songs everytime, made everybody feel something inside with the fire down low, you held your girl real close. Made you wanna love the one you were with, gave you the courage for that first kiss…”

Phineas turned his head…and found Isabella looking back at him, a soft look in her eyes. He smiled, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

Her eyes closed and she returned the favor, kissing him for several seconds.

They broke apart and the red head grinned, completely forgetting the others around him as Ferb finished singing.

* * *

“Nice job Bro.” Phineas smiled with approval as he doused the flames with a bucket of water.

His brother smiled knowingly. “I take it you enjoyed Isabella?”

He blushed. “Uhh…yeah…”

Ferb clapped his brother on the shoulder as Isabella walked up.

“Nice job Ferb,” she said.

“Thank you.”

“So now what are we gonna do?” Buford walked over, holding Adyson’s hand. “It’s only ten.”

“Actually, I’m getting kind of tired.” Isabella gave an exaggerated yawn, grabbing Phineas by the hand and dragging him with her. “Let’s go to bed—I mean, sleep Phineas.”

The red head didn’t say a word, only grinning as he allowed Isabella to pull him away.

Adyson smirked. “I know what _they’re_ doing tonight…”

Ferb turned to Gretchen, offering an arm, which she took. “Care for a moonlight walk on the beach?”

“Delighted.”

Buford grumbled as the pair walked off. “Aww man; everyone’s gone.” He turned to Adyson. “I still gotta prove to ya that boys are better than girls.”

“You wish.”

He glanced around, his eyes landing on a lit up restaurant sign. His eyes widened as he pointed to it, tugging on her arm. “Look!”

Adyson read the sign. “Pie eating contest. Cash prize one hundred dollars.” She dropped Buford’s hand, running across the beach toward the restaurant. “Last one there buys drinks!”

He stood there, mouth agape, before closing it and chasing after her. “Hey wait! I don’t have any money!”


	13. Chapter 13

_The next morning…_

“Owowowowowowowow.”

“Sorry.” Isabella winced at the angry red skin as she gently rubbed aloe vera lotion on the man’s back. “That’s a nasty sunburn.”

He winced as the cool lotion touched his skin. “Sorry last night didn’t go as planned. I didn’t plan on actually falling asleep once we got here.” He paused. “Though with the sunburn, it might have made things…”

“Less romantic?”

“Yeah, that.”

“It’s alright. At least we got to cuddle. Well, I did. You were already asleep.” She shot a dollop of lotion onto her hand, vigorously rubbing it on the other palm. “Roll over please.”

Phineas did as he was instructed, gingerly rolling over onto his back. Isabella slowly ran her hands down his body, gently massaging in the lotion. He groaned and she paused, staring at him.

“Um, Phineas? Are you groaning because it hurts or because…something else?”

He blushed. “Both.”

She leaned down, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear before kissing him. “I can be gentle…”

He smiled, pulling her down to him and wrapping both legs around her waist, rolling both of them over. He winced. “Ow.”

Isabella gently pushed him off her. “Okay, bad idea.”

* * *

“Unnghh…” Adyson moaned, rolling over onto her side. She pried her eyes open to find Buford staring at her.

“Mornin.”

She groaned, slowly peeking under the sheets. “So we did do it last night.”

“Yeah. Gotta say, you’re a pretty wild one when you’re drunk.” He smirked. “Party girl.”

“Ew.”

“Hey!”

She smacked him. “I don’t mean _you_. I wanted to do it with you. I meant ew because my stomach and head hurt. Must have been those Tequila shots.”

“Don’t forget the pie eatin contest and the five slices of pizza afterwards.”

Adyson moaned again, rubbing her head. “Did we win the hundred dollars at least?”

“Yeah.”

Her eyes focused on something across the room. “Why’s the money hanging out of my underwear?”

“Um—“

“You know what? Nevermind. I don’t wanna know.” She went to sit up, only to clamp a hand over her mouth. “I think I’m gonna puke.” She bolted out of bed, snatching the underwear from the T.V. before running to the bathroom and shutting the door. The sound of puking soon followed.

Buford stretched, slowly climbing out of bed before grabbing his boxers from the floor. “Might need these.” He put them on, happening to glance upwards, his eyes landing on a red lacy bra hanging from the sprinkler head. He smirked. “Oh yeah. Last night was _gooood_ …”

A knock was heard and he cautiously walked toward the door. “Who’s there?”

“Phineas.”

“Just you?”

“Yeah.”

He opened the door and Phineas walked in, wearing the orange buttoned up collared shirt and blue jeans from two days before. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Hey, we have to get ready for our set in…” His eyes trailed upwards. “Um Buford? Why is there a bra hanging from the sprinkler head?”

“Uh…it’s mine!” The man jumped up, hastily snatching the clothing from the sprinkler. “I like to—um…”

The sound of flushing could be heard and Adyson emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of red lacy underwear.

Phineas colored a bright shade of red. “Oh.” Adyson stood there for a moment before clamping a hand over her mouth, running back to the bathroom. “Uh Buford? Did you and Adyson…?”

“Yeah, we did. Ya got a problem with that?”

“N-no.” The red head glanced around the room, rubbing the back of his neck. “Um…I’ll just leave the two of you alone.” He started to make his way to the door, only to turn around. “Oh. Our acoustic session starts in forty-five minutes, so make sure you’re at Florabama before then.”

“Got it.”

He suddenly noticed something. “Hey, where’s Ferb and Gretchen?”

“Dunno. They never came back last night.”

* * *

Gretchen yawned, giving a long slow stretch before curling into the man next to her. “Cold.”

Ferb opened an eye, reaching across and pulling the beach blanket tighter around them. “Better?”

“Not really. The blanket’s a little cold and damp from the sand.”

“My apologies.”

She opened her eyes. “At least this part of the beach is secluded. Still can’t believe we slept out here.”

“Was it worth it?”

She leaned over, planting a kiss on his lips and smiling. “Most definitely.”

He smiled, moving to put an arm around her. The pair stayed that way for several minutes, watching as two seagulls flew overheard.

Gretchen sighed. “Guess we better move. This beach won’t be secluded for long.” She wriggled out of his grasp, standing up and shaking the sand from her hair. “We should probably—oh.” She looked down, grabbing her cell from the blanket and checking the caller ID before answering. “Hello?” Ferb stood up, quietly rolling up the beach blanket as she covered the mouthpiece. “It’s the airline. Something about our flight being cancelled. I’ll be right back.”

He nodded as she walked away, tucking the blanket under an arm before stuffing his feet into his flip flops and making his way down to the water’s edge, lightly splashing around. Gretchen returned moments later, a solemn look on her face. “What’s wrong my dear?”

“That was the airline. Our flight was cancelled due to extreme weather conditions in New York. I had to book another flight and since we promised Holly that we’d be arriving on Monday, there was only one flight available.” She lifted sorrowful eyes to Ferb. “Our flight leaves tonight at ten.”

His eyes widened as Gretchen sank to the sand.

“I don’t know how I’m going to break the news to Isabella.”


	14. Chapter 14

“There you are Bro! Buford and I have been looking for you all morning! Where’ve you been?”

He smiled, his gaze falling on Gretchen as she entered the bar. “I was distracted.”

His brother smiled, looking between the three of them. “I think we were all distracted this morning.” He clapped Ferb on the shoulder. “Now come on and help us finish setting up. We’re on in five.”

* * *

“Gretchen! Where were you?! We were starting to get worried!”

“Sorry Chief.” Gretchen smiled, glancing at the stage. “Ferb and I spent the night on the beach. We kind of lost track of time.”

Isabella grinned. “I know how that is.”

“Izzy, listen, there’s something I really need to tell you…” the woman trailed off, watching as Adyson walked into the bar. “Adyson, what’s with the sunglasses?”

“They’re protecting my eyes.”

“From what?” Isabella asked. “We’re inside; it’s not that bright in here.”

“I…” the woman scowled. “ _Fine_. Buford and I had a few Tequila shots last night, along with a pie eating contest and five slices of pizza. My stomach’s calmed down, but I have a hangover. Happy?”

Isabella smirked. “Not quite. Take off the sunglasses. We need proof.”

“Ugh. Izzy.”

“Come on.”

Adyson sighed, pulling the glasses down to reveal bloodshot eyes. She hissed, hastily putting them back on. “It burns.”

Isabella and Gretchen looked at each other, dissolving into a fit of giggles.

“Party girl strikes again,” Isabella laughed.

“Glad you’re both enjoying my pain.”

Gretchen stifled a giggle. “I believe that’s called karmic justice.”

“Yeah yeah.”

“It’s—“ Isabella stopped at the sound of feedback from onstage. “Shh! They’re starting!”

“Izzy, I really need to tell you—“

“Not now Gretch.” She stood enraptured as Phineas took the stage, perching on a barstool with an acoustic guitar resting on his lap.

“Good afternoon everyone. As you probably know, we’re Summer Still Rocks and today, we’re going to be playing a little acoustic session for you.” He strummed a few guitar chords. “We’re gonna slow it down a bit and play a song called ‘Chasing Amy.’” He smirked. “Or as I prefer to call it, ‘Chasing Izzy.’” The red head looked out over the crowd, catching Isabella’s eye. “Isabella, this one’s for you.”

_Well it was three am when she drove me home  
_ _we were a couple from that night on  
_ _steaming up windows and spending every minute together_

“Oh me and Izzy, making out down by the water. Radio blaring, both of us swearing nothing was gonna change. We were young and lazy, I was soaking up that sweet summer. Spending my days in a beautiful haze and all of my nights…” he smiled at her. “Chasing Izzy.”

Gretchen groaned. “Oh no. What am I going to do? I have to tell Isabella before he finishes singing. But how?”

“Oh I was always trying to steal one more kiss, she had something I couldn’t resist. Fireworks shooting off between us like the fourth of July. Oh me and Izzy, making out down by the water…”

Isabella swooned. “Isn’t he wonderful?” She sighed.

“Yeah, great,” Adyson grumbled.

“Chief, I really need to talk to you.”

“Not now Gretchen.”

“But Chief—“

“Not _now_.”

“But—“

_Oh me and Izzy, making out down by the water  
_ _radio blaring, both of us swearing  
_ _nothing was gonna change…_

“We were young and lazy, I was soaking up that sweet summer. Spending my days in a beautiful haze and all of my nights…chasing Izzy. Oh I love chasing Izzy. And I still remember chasing Izzy.”

“Yay! Hooray!” Isabella clapped loudly, jumping up and down as the song came to a close. She finished clapping, turning to Gretchen. “What did you wanna tell me?”

“Heh. Nothing important. I’ll tell you after the set.”

* * *

“Oh you were wonderful!” Isabella ran into the red head’s arms as the guys emerged from the bar.

He swept her into his arms, lifting her several inches off the ground and twirling her around before kissing her. “Thanks Isabella. That sure means a lot.”

Ferb nudged Gretchen. “Best tell them now.”

“How can I when they’re so happy?”

“Tell us what?” Phineas set Isabella down, holding her hand.

“Oh yeah!” Isabella looked at her friend. “You were trying to tell me something earlier, then when I asked what it was, you said you’d tell me after the set. What was it?”

“Umm, well…”

“Aw come on! Spit it out already!” Buford demanded.

“Isabella, I received a call from the airline this morning. Our flight was cancelled, so I had to book another one.” She shifted from one foot to the other, turning sorrowful eyes to Isabella, then to Adyson. “The only available one I could book was…tonight.” She swallowed. At ten.” A tear slid down her cheek. “I’m so sorry guys.”

“What? N-no.” Isabella stood in shock. “But, I’m not ready…” She wheeled around, latching onto Phineas and burying her face in his chest, a tear falling from her eye. “I don’t want to go.”

He hugged her tight, stroking her hair before pulling back a little, placing two hands on her shoulders. “Isabella—“

“Izzy.”

He smiled softly at her. “Izzy.” A hand reached down, brushing a strand of hair from her face. “We still have six hours. We can make the most of the time we have left.”

“Then I know what I wanna do.” She took his hand, leading them away from the others. “I want to be with you.”

He glanced over his shoulder, taking one last look at them before the two disappeared over a hill.

Gretchen went to chase after them, only to have Ferb stop her.

“Let them be.”

“Do ya think they’ll be alright?” Buford asked.

“I don’t know.”

Adyson kicked at a mound of sand. “This sucks.”

* * *

Phineas and Isabella lay fully clothed on the bed, watching as the room slowly grew darker from the fading light outside. Isabella sighed, nuzzling into the red head’s shirt, listening to his heartbeat. “In three hours, I’ll be leaving.”

“Don’t talk like that.”

“But it’s true.” She sniffled. “This has been the best weekend of my life and soon…it’ll be over.”

“Izzy…” he sighed, wrapping an arm around her and leaning his head against the bed post. He shut his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again. “We knew we’d be separated eventually.”

“Yes, but I didn’t think it would be this soon.” She began to cry.

“Don’t cry Isabella. Please.”

“Wh-why?”

A tear rolled down his cheek. “Because it makes me cry.”

“Oh Phineas.” She leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’m sorry. I just…I can’t help it.”

“I know.” He absently rubbed her back, lost in thought. “Look, Ferb, Buford and I will take you three to the airport. At least it’ll buy us a little more time.”

“But not enough.”

“I know.”

She snuggled against him. “I love you Phineas Flynn.”

He sat up straight, pulling her into his lap and hugging her tight as another tear fell. “I love you too Isabella.”


	15. Chapter 15

_Flight 409, Pensacola Florida, now boarding for New York New York_

Isabella glanced behind her, watching as passengers started lining up to board the plane. “Well, I guess that’s us.” She stood up, tears filling her eyes. “I don’t want to go.”

Phineas put a finger under her chin, lifting her head up. “Isabella, if you don’t get on that plane, you’ll regret it. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon. And for the rest of your life.”

She laughed, wiping away a tear. “Casablanca huh?”

He smirked. “We’ll always have Florabama.” He brushed a strand of hair back from her face, expression suddenly serious. “I just wanted to see you smile.”

* * *

“So…I guess this is it huh?” Adyson shifted from one foot to the other.

“Yeah. I guess it is.” Buford paused. “It was fun wasn’t it?”

“You know, it was.” She smirked, glancing behind her before turning her attention back to the drummer. “Did we kiss last night?”

“No.”

“Good.” She turned to walk away, only to wheel around, grabbing Buford by the shoulders and dipping him, giving the man a long passionate kiss before dropping him on the floor.

He stared at her in shock, a hand reaching up to touch his lips. “Whoa.”

Adyson grinned. “Just a little something to remember me by.” She hastily scrawled something on a piece of paper, gently tossing it on his stomach. “My number. So you don’t forget.” She picked up her bag, bounding over to the boarding gate before casting him a backwards glance. “Later.”

* * *

“So my dear, I suppose this is where we say good-bye.” Ferb took Gretchen’s hand, lifting it up and kissing the back of it.

“Oh my…”

The pair gazed at each other a moment before Gretchen turned around, digging something out of her bag. She wrote something on a piece of paper before handing it to him. “Here’s my number. In case you ever want—“

He leaned down, capturing her lips in a tender kiss before pulling away. “I will.”

She stood on tiptoe, cupping his face in her hand before kissing him back. “Good-bye Ferb. Thanks for a wonderful weekend.”

* * *

Isabella sighed. “I guess I really have to go now.” She walked towards the boarding gate, casting a sorrowful look over her shoulder at the red head before adjusting her bag and disappearing down the walkway.

Phineas sighed, slowly turning around. “Well guys, I guess that’s it. I guess—“

“Why’d she have to go man?!” Buford sank to his knees, clutching a piece of paper in his fist as he looked toward the sky. “Why?!”

Him and his brother exchanged puzzled looks. “Buford, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Adyson man! Why’d she have to leave?! She was the only girl who could beat me up and bring out my soft side at the same time!”

“ _Soft_ side?”

“Yeah man! And now she’s gone! And all I have is this stupid piece of paper with a number on it!”

“Uh, Buford—“

“There will never be another chick like her! She was special!” He fell to the ground, wailing.

Ferb looked at his brother. “Well. This is awkward.”

He was about to respond when a familiar voice reached his ears.

“PHINEAS!”

Isabella flew through the boarding gate, running at him full speed.

He opened his arms, catching her and hugging her tight. “Isabella, what—“

“I forgot to give you this!” She thrust a piece of paper at him before quickly taking it back, holding it up and kissing it, leaving a red lipstick print. “It’s my number. I have to go, but—“

“Miss, you’ll have to get back in your seat before we take off.” A flight attendant emerged from the gate, shooting her a glare.

Isabella leaned up, kissing him on the lips before running back to the gate, calling over her shoulder. “I love you Phineas Flynn!”

He stared after her a moment, quietly folding up the piece of paper and sticking it in his pocket before turning back to his friends, glancing down at Buford. “Come on; let’s get him back to the hotel.”

As Ferb quietly helped the drummer up, leading him toward the exit, Phineas took one last glance behind him, staring at the boarding gate. He sighed sadly as he turned, following the others out. “Here’s looking at you Iz.”


	16. Chapter 16

Phineas sighed, staring out the window as Ferb drove down the main highway. He pulled out the piece of paper with Isabella’s number on it, absently tapping it against his leg before sighing again.

“Really Dinnerbell? You’re still moonin over that Isabella chick? Ya just said good-bye to her last night; it’s not like it was a big deal or nuthin. I’m already over that one chick.”

The red head glared at him. “I heard you crying into your pillow last night.”

The drummer’s bravado dropped immediately. “She was amazin man!”

He rolled his eyes, looking up towards the front of the van. “Bro, how much longer til we’re there?”

“We’re here.” Ferb pulled the van into a small parking lot next to a beach.

Phineas climbed out, surveying the scenery. “Great. Another beach bar.”

“You don’t remember this place?” Ferb asked, hopping out behind him and opening up the back. “One of our first gigs was here.”

“Yeah Dinnerbell. Don’t ya remember?” Buford asked, grunting as he hauled out an amp. “This is where I got my tattoo. Over there. At Rodrigo’s.” He set the amp down, rolling up a shirt sleeve and showing off a heart tattoo on his bicep with the word Mother scrawled on it. “Good guy. Pretty good rates too.”

The red head pulled out the piece of paper, staring at it as his fingers traced around the red lipstick print. “I’m getting a tattoo.”

Ferb dropped a cymbal with a loud clang, staring wide eyed at his brother.

“Hey! Careful with those!” Buford snapped.

The other man ignored him. “A tattoo?”

“Yeah Dinnerbell. Gettin a tattoo takes guts. Which you don’t have.”

He turned sorrowful eyes to them. “This is just something I have to do.” He turned and walked away without so much as a backwards glance.

“Dinnerbell! Dinnerbell, get back here! We have to set up for tonight’s show! Phineas!” But Buford’s words went unheeded.

* * *

_I walked in the tattoo shop_  
__on the beach in Alabama  
_ _ _sun hanging low and fading fast…_

A song played on the radio as Phineas opened the door of the tattoo shop. “Hello? Anyone here?” He walked through the door, looking at the man behind the counter. “Excuse me. Are you Rodrigo?”

The man turned around, giving him a smile. “That I am. Now what can I do for you?“

“Umm…I’d like to get a tattoo.”

“Alright. What kind would you like?” The man reached into a cubby hole, pulling out a large black binder and setting it on the counter, opening to a random page. “I have biker tattoos or…” he flipped to another page. “Dragons. Tigers. Lions. Snakes?”

Phineas shook his head.

“Alright, no snakes.” Rodrigo flipped to another page. “How about Celtic designs? Or Ying and Yang?” The man studied him a moment. “If you’re more on the feminine side, I have flowers."

He made a face. “Definitely not.”

“Well…is there something specific you had in mind? You know, some people come in here with a design they made themselves, or a design they like that they would like to have as a tattoo. Something like that maybe?”

The red head brightened, taking the piece of paper from his pocket and holding it out, pointing to the lipstick print. “Can you replicate this?”

“Sure can. I can do it for a hundred dollars cash. Just tell me where you want it and what color.”

“The color red and, um…” he hesitated for a moment. “On my chest. Right over my heart.”

“Strange place for a tattoo…”

“It’s for a girl. One I fell in love with over the weekend.”

Rodrigo smiled knowingly. “It’s always for a girl, isn’t it?”

“Yeah…it’s where she used to lay her head. She liked listening to my heartbeat.”

“Well follow me.” He led Phineas over to a chair. “Take a seat and remove your shirt.” The red head did as he was told, causing Rodrigo to do a double take. “That’s quite a sunburn. I can still do it if you want, but that might make it hurt a little more.”

He gulped, attempting to steal his resolve. “Please. Do it.”

“Wow. Must be one special girl if you’re going to all this trouble—“

“She was worth it.”

“Was?”

“Long story.”

The man studied him a moment. “Once I start, there’s no stopping. Are you sure about this?” Phineas nodded. “Okay, it’s going to feel like a dozen tiny pinches, so—“ Rodrigo paused. “You look a little nervous. Would you like a drink? A smoke? Certain _magazines_ to look at…?”

He shook his head.

“Ya know, some people like to sing to distract themselves. I had a woman in here singing opera once.”

“I can sing?” Rodrigo nodded. “Okay, let’s do that.”

“Alright. Now you’re going to feel a pinch…”

Phineas bit his lower lip, squeezing his eyes shut as he started singing. “Dip that needle in the ink and let that burgundy sink, through the sunburn the weekend left behind. Labor Day has come and gone, me and the boys have gotta roll and I don’t know when I’ll hold her again. So until then, I wanna wake up with her kiss on my skin…”

He cried. He cried for the physical pain, the pain and hurt of a love found and lost, and for all the emptiness and longing he felt.

He cried for all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun little factoid about this chapter: it was inspired by the song Her Kiss by Mark Wills. This song not only inspired this chapter (and is the song on the radio and the one Phineas sings), but it also inspired this entire story.


	17. Chapter 17

_Present Day_

“Good story Daddy.”

“Huh?” Phineas blinked as his daughter climbed out of his lap, sliding down the bed to the floor. “Abby, that wasn’t the end. Don’t you wanna know how your Mom and I got back together?”

“No. I’m gonna go play with my toys.”

He chuckled as she left the room. “Well, I guess she’s satisfied.” He threw the t-shirt back on, looking down at it and chuckling as he headed downstairs.

“There you are!” Isabella stood in the kitchen, hands on her hips, giving him a mock glare. She was about to say something when she noticed what he was wearing. “Wow. The Pensacola shirt. Didn’t know you still had that.”

“Yeah…it was kind of the first thing I grabbed this morning.” He paused. “Well, after Abby came in while I was getting dressed.”

“After Abby came in…” her playful expression dropped immediately. “She saw the tattoo.”

“Yeah.”

“What did you tell her?”

Phineas shuffled his feet. “I…told her the story.”

“All of it?”

“Well, not all of it. I—“

“Phineas Flynn!” Isabella stomped her foot. “You told our daughter she was--”

“What? No!” His eyes widened in shock. “Isabella, I didn’t tell her that; why would I tell her that? She doesn’t need to know yet; she’s only five.”

She took a deep breath. “I’m sorry Phin. It’s just…well, sometimes you get a little carried away when you tell her stories.”

“Izzy.” He walked over, wrapping his wife in a hug. “Come on Isabella. I’d like to think I’m a better parent than that.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry.” She stood on tiptoe, giving him a quick peck on the lips. “Did she like the story at least?”

“She liked what she heard. After I got to the part about the tattoo though, she lost interest. She’s playing with her toys now.”

“So she doesn’t know.”

“No.”

“But you remember right?”

He chuckled softly, nuzzling her hair. “How could I forget?”


	18. Chapter 18

_January 2008_

__I guess there ain’t no endless summer,  
_ _ _life is all about change.  
_ _I haven’t seen her since that September,  
_ _but sometimes I still think about…_

Phineas sighed as he looked over the lyrics, tossing them to the side. He would have to find a different opening song for tonight; he just couldn’t sing Chasing Amy. Not after that Labor Day weekend.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking around the stage as Ferb walked in the door, setting down two little amps. “You know what’s funny Bro? The Florabama bar hasn’t changed much.”

“It’s only been four months.”

“That long huh?”

Ferb walked over, putting a reassuring hand on his brother’s shoulder. “You were thinking about her again, weren’t you?”

“Yeah…every place we’ve been to, every beachside bar in every city, I look for her. But…nothing. She’s never there.” He lightly kicked at one of the amps. “Maybe I should just give up. It hurts to much.”

“Give it time. A broken heart can heal—“

“Give it time?” The red head’s face hardened. “Don’t tell me to give it time Bro.” He swatted the hand away. “You and Gretchen talk everyday; even Buford and Adyson keep in contact. He’s gone to visit her _twice_ now. Twice! But not me. Not _Isabella_.” He walked to the end of the stage, fists clenched. “She-she won’t return my calls; I’ve left her over a hundred voicemail messages. Everytime I hear her voicemail message, there’s this huge ache in my chest that won’t go away. I’ve left her a hundred voicemail messages—I know, I counted them—but…nothing! Do you know how much it hurts? Falling for someone so hard and so fast that you just want to be with them every minute? Only to have them reject you? Like that summer fling meant nothing?”

“It didn’t mean nothing.”

The red head started at the familiar voice as his brother pointed behind him, motioning to the floor. He slowly turned around, eyes landing on a woman standing below. “Isabella.” The word came out a whisper.

“I’ll leave the two of you alone.” Ferb quietly exited the stage as Phineas hopped down to the floor.

“Isabella, wh-what are you doing here?”

She smiled weakly. “I’ve been following your shows online. Looks like Summer Still Rocks is getting pretty big.” She slowly walked over to the stage. “When I heard you were back in Pensacola, I had to come see you.”

“Bu-but why? I mean, why here? Why now? I left you a _hundred_ voicemails; you never _once_ responded to _any_ of them.”

She glanced to the side. “I know. I’m sorry. It’s just that I’ve been a little…busy.” She turned her whole body to the side, slowly lifting up the black sundress she was wearing, revealing a swollen belly.

The red head’s legs wobbled beneath him. “Oh my gosh. You’re pregnant.” He sat down on the stage, holding onto the edge for support. “Is it…?”

Isabella laughed nervously. “Oh she’s definitely yours alright.” She sat down next to him. “You’re the only boy I’ve ever made love to.”

“Really?” She nodded. Something occurred to him. “Wait. She? You mean…we’re having a daughter?”

“That’s right.”

He smiled, reaching out a hand towards her belly. “May I?” She nodded, lifting up the dress and allowing Phineas to touch her stomach. “How far along?”

“Four months.”

“So she was conceived…”

“Yes.”

“Summer baby,” he mused. “It…kinda fits.”

“Ph-Phineas?” She gently removed his hand. “I-I understand if you don’t want this, don’t want this responsibility. It’s a lot to ask and—“ she paused, sad eyes staring into his. “I’ll just go. I-I really shouldn’t have come here.” She slid off the stage, slowly making her way towards the door.

“Izzy wait.”

She turned around, watching as the red head stood up, grabbing a guitar before sitting back down. He began to play, looking right at her. “Everybody keeps telling me I’m such a lucky man. Looking at you standing there I know I am. Barefooted beauty with eyes that blue, the sunshine sure looks good on you I swear.”

Isabella smiled, slowly walking toward him. “Oh I can’t believe I finally found ya baby. Happy ever after, after all this time. Oh there’s gonna be some ups and downs…Phineas, are you sure? Are you sure this is what you want? Are you sure you want…” she gulped. “Me?”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything.” He set the guitar down, standing up and walking over to her, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her close. “I love you Isabella. I’ve loved you since the night I first saw you.”

“Oh Phineas.”

The two stood in the middle of the bar, Phineas softly singing to her. “So baby hold on tight. Don’t let go. Hold on to the love we’re making, cause baby when the ground starts shaking you gotta know, when you got a good thing.”

He pulled back, brushing a strand of hair from her face before wrapping his arms around her waist. “We’ll get through this. Together.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.”  She smiled, nuzzling into his shirt before pulling back, noticing something. “What’s this?” He looked down as she unbuttoned three buttons on his shirt, staring at something. “A red lipstick print tattoo?” Isabella gently traced the healed wound. “What does it mean?”

Phineas blushed, slowing reaching into his jeans and pulling something from his wallet. “It’s the lipstick print you left with your number.” He unfolded the paper, holding it out to her. “See? Same shape and color.”

“But why?”

“When you left, I was heartbroken. Besides remembering the entire weekend we spent together…” he swallowed. “The times I remember the most were you laying your head on my bare chest, listening to my heartbeat. I wanted to remember that feeling. So…I got the tattoo.”

She placed a hand over it. “Did it hurt?”

“A little.” He smiled down at her. “But it’s healed now.” The red head pulled her close. “The tattoo…and my heart.”

 


	19. Epilogue

_Present Day_

Phineas kissed the top of his wife’s head, gently swaying the two of them back and forth. “You know you keep on bringing out the best of me. And I need you now even more than the air I breathe.”

Isabella turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck. “You can make me laugh when I wanna cry, this will last forever I just know.”

He threw back his head, singing. “I know. So baby—“ the red head paused at the sound of a giggle coming from the doorway.

“Mommy and Daddy are silly.”

“Yes, we are _very_ silly.” Isabella unwrapped her arms from around her husband’s neck, squatting down and holding her arms out to her daughter. “Come here Sweetie.”

“Mommy!” The girl gave an excited squeal, running into her Mother’s arms.

“Oh you’re getting so big now.” Isabella picked Abby up, cuddling the girl to her. She looked at her husband. “Phineas?”

He beamed, hugging both girls. “Izzy, look at what we made. Look how far we’ve come since that weekend. Would you trade it for anything?”

She leaned her head against his chest, kissing the spot with the tattoo. “Not for anything in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Thanks for reading everyone!


	20. Playlist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just now realized I can embed playlists in here. Therefore, here is the playlist for Not Just a Summer Fling, featuring three additional songs that weren't included in the story (but that I did toss around for additional ideas).

[Not Just a Summer Fling Soundtrack](http://8tracks.com/shopgirl152/not-just-a-summer-fling-soundtrack?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [shopgirl152](http://8tracks.com/shopgirl152?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
